The Phobia Attack
by Hillsy21
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have been on each others backs for weeks. When a horrifying thunderstorm starts one night, what'll happen when they only have each other to hold on to?


**Authors Note: This is a dream I had the other night. It was actually different people in the dream, but I changed it to Alvin and Brittany so enjoy! Also this is with the CGI Chipmunks.**

**P.S**_**Yes**_**, I**_**did**_**look up the different phobias on Wikipedia. Who doesn't use it anyway?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Bagdasarian Company or Twentieth Century Fox (But I wish I did)**

The Phobia Attack

The Next Morning:

Alvin woke with a start, slowly getting out of his dreamy state of mind and coming back into reality of the cold morning. He yawned, reaching out to slap the alarm clock off, right next to his bunk.

But hang on... the alarm wasn't going of like it usually did. He couldn't even feel the alarm clock next to his bunk...Wait a second he wasn't even on his bunk, he was on the floor. How'd he get there? An even better question was where the hell was he?

Alvin opened his eyes and scanned the scene around him. Except for a small amount of light coming from a tiny window from above, it was pretty dark. There were brooms, brushes and a mop standing up on the wall, giving the place an old dusty smell. _He was in the broom closet near the bathroom (__**Man, what a sucky place to wake up in.)**_

It turns out he wasn't the only one. There came a soft yawn near him and something started to move," Huh? Where am I?" it said. Alvin looked down to see Brittany lying on his chest, pretty confused. "Alvin?"

"Brittany?" he questioned. Suddenly flashbacks formed in his mind about the night before. _Him... her... talking... lightning... thunder... screaming... yelling... holding..._A small smile formed on his face, "Oh yeah..."

"_Oh yeah,_ what?" Brittany asked," We didn't...um...you know...did we?" His smile grew more obvious.

"If we did, then why are we still wearing all our clothes?" remarked Alvin. Her jolt of fear subsided as he said it. 'Oh thank God...' she thought.

What Happened the Night Before

For three months straight, ever since the Chipettes moved into the Seville house, Alvin and Brittany had been driving each other insane. No matter what they did, there was always that contest about who was better. Who was better at singing? Who was better at playing video games? Who was better at dancing, athletics, pranks, everything?

It had been driving everyone else mad. The constant bickering, arguing and shouting had Dave on edge in particular. He finally snapped after the fight that ended with Alvin's favourite (and might I add most expensive) guitar being snapped in half.

"THAT IS IT!" he yelled, "I have HAD IT with the two of you! This has been going for FAR too long! It has never ended for three months! THREE GODDAMN MONTHS! You are both grounded until you learn to live with each other!"

That night, Dave decided to do something that he doubt has ever really been done before. He locked the two of them in the broom closet in the hope that if they were stuck by themselves, they would end up talking things out and the bickering would actually stop. To give them some privacy, Dave took the others out with Claire to a new restaurant uptown.

"Dave, come on! Let me out! I can't be stuck with _her_all night!" Alvin protested, thumping his fists against the door. It was no use, the others were long gone. He groaned and started pacing the closet in a huff. Brittany groaned from the corner.

"What are _you_looking at?" Alvin snorted, throwing her a dirty look.

"I'm just trying to work that out." she retorted. Alvin rolled his eyes and continued his pacing, lost in thought. Silence came between them for several minutes. Oh, how he hated her.

How could this happen? He had a crush on her before she moved in, but now they did nothing but argue. To be honest, Alvin had never really enjoyed it and in the end, he was full of regret. Maybe Dave was right. Perhaps they had been a little too stupid.

Brittany seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "You know, I don't enjoy fighting with you," she said in a small voice," This isn't the way I hoped things would turn out between us."

Alvin stopped pacing and looked in her direction. She was looking quite solemn, something he had never seen her do before. He felt his irritation ebb away slightly. He had to give her a bit of gratitude for being the bigger person between them. "I know Britt. What the hell went wrong?"

Brittany merely shrugged and neither made eye contact for a while.

A Two Hours Later...

Dark clouds formed in the sky as heavy rain began to fall over Los Angles. Drops of water pummelled the Seville house in a harsh manner. Soon enough, hail joined the rain, along with thunder and lightning. The entire racket caused one certain Chipette to tremble in her chosen corner.

_Crack!_ Brittany nearly jumped out of her fur as a huge lightning bolt struck the roof of the house. She managed to suppress her whimpers so Alvin couldn't hear. If he knew, he would surely tease her. But, she wasn't so lucky the second time. _Crack!_Brittany couldn't help but scream aloud, causing her counterpart to jump out of _his_ fur.

Alvin glared at her irritably, but then strangely his face softened when she stared back; looking scared out for her wits. He gave her a look of understanding and said,"Astraphobia, huh?"

Brittany stared at him wide eyed. "How do _you_ know the name?" Wow, he wasn't laughing at her!

"Because I have it too." Alvin answered calmly. At that moment, thunder started to rumble across the sky and he shuddered slightly, "I've just learnt to deal with it over the years." The rain started pummelling even harder and he gulped.

"You? Alvin Seville? Have a phobia? I never would have guessed!" said Brittany in mock surprise.

"Actually, I have several phobias." Alvin corrected. Without any invite, he started listing his phobias out loud.

Alto phobia: fear of heights.

Alga phobia: fear of pain.

Astra phobia: fear of thunderstorms.

Atglhi phobia: fear of failure.

Claustrophobia: fear of closed in spaces.

Coulro phobia: fear of clowns.

Geloto phobia: fear of being laughed at.

Emeto phobia: fear of vomiting.

Hoplo phobia: fear of weapons.

Neuro phobia: fear of death.

Arachno phobia: fear of spiders.

Phobo phobia: fear of having phobias.

"Wow, dude you messed up!" exclaimed Brittany when Alvin finally finished. "You need to see a psychiatrist or something!" Alvin chuckled and gave her a smile for the first time since she moved in. Brittany felt her angered feelings for him melt away almost instantly. _Wow, I forgot just how dreamy he is!_

Her thoughts were broken by a horrifying crack from above. The thunder suddenly got louder than ever before and seemed to come down so low, it made the walls of the house shake. The rain and hail sounded like knives being constantly thrown at the windows and roof. Brittany screamed and threw herself at Alvin in panic.

"Brittany, calm down, it's not that ba-!" but Alvin was cut off by yet another crack of lightning and he too lost his cool. He threw himself at Brittany and they huddled together in the corner. Both were yelling at the top of their tiny lungs.

"Please hold me!" Brittany cried.

"I'm holding you!" Alvin cried back.

"I can't feel you! Hold me...hold me!"

"But I'm holding you!"

"_I can't feel you_!"

"Brittany calm down!"

"I can't"

"Yes you can!"

Thunder rumbled lower and harder than it ever had before. Brittany screamed again and pulled Alvin even closer. His face got so close, that for a split second his mouth pressed against hers. He quickly pulled back and looked at her. He saw the longing in her eyes. He felt that longing in his heart and without hesitation, crashed his lips into hers.

A wonderful sensation filled his stomach. The loud cracking and rumbling seemed to fade away from his ears as Brittany started returning the kiss. A delicious strawberry taste filled his mouth as she did. If this wasn't pure heaven, Alvin didn't know what was. He loosened his grip around her neck and gently embraced her waist, while she clutched onto his neck. Another crack of lightning sounded and Brittany lost her footing. With two cries of surprise, she fell onto her back, bringing Alvin down with her.

Alvin shifted his body to a more comfortable position on top of her, "What are we do-?" But before he could finish the question, he was pulled into another kiss, even more passionate than the one before. Brittany pressed her tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth just that little bit more and it slid in, tracing every nook and cranny in his teeth. Alvin gave a soft groan and used his own to coax hers in a wrestling match, which of course she obliged to.

Their tongues weren't the only ones doing any work. Brittany's hands were working magic as they ran through his hair and down his back in a kind of rhythm. Alvin's hands caressed her back, all the way down to her thighs, giving her a nice tingling sensation running down her spine. The two continued in this fashion, for a wonderfully long time before eventually falling asleep in each other's arms, totally forgetful of raging storm outside.

Back to the next morning...

_It turns out he wasn't the only one. There came a soft yawn near him and something started to move," Huh? Where am I?" it said. Alvin looked down to see Brittany lying on his chest, pretty confused. "Alvin?"_

"_Brittany?" he questioned. Suddenly flashbacks formed in his mind about the night before. Him... her... talking... lightning... thunder... screaming... yelling... holding... A small smile formed on his face, "Oh yeah..."_

"_Oh yeah, what?" Brittany asked," We didn't...um...you know...did we?" His smile grew more obvious._

"_If we did, then why are we still wearing all our clothes?" remarked Alvin. Her jolt of fear subsided as he said it. 'Oh thank God...' she thought._

Eventually, Brittany's memory came back to her. "Oh yeah..." a smile came onto her face as well. She got up and dusted herself down,"That was...that was quite a night we had, wasn't it?" She watched as Alvin picked himself up, waiting for the obvious answer.

"Hell, yeah! If that was supposed to be a punishment last night, Dave should start grounding us more." said Alvin. He did a running start at the door and tried to open it. All he achieved was a sore backside from falling back to the floor on his tail. "Dave! You can unlock the door now! We've talked everything through and we promise not to fight!" He called.

There came footsteps from the other side, but it was Theodore. "Dave's in the shower!" he answered. "I'll tell him you're ready to come out when he's done!" and with that, he ran off to get breakfast.

Brittany was glad they weren't getting out just yet. She still had something to ask him, "Alvin, last night I was terrified and I know you were too. What I want to know is, did we kiss only out of fear, or because of something else as well?"

Alvin thought long and hard about the question. Did they kiss out of fear? Yes they did. Was there something else there? "Yes I believe so." He answered. "There's only one way to be sure isn't there?" And with that, he grabbed Brittany around the waist and pashed her full on.

When they broke apart, Brittany whispered," Hell yeah, there's something else."

I don't think they'll be fighting again anytime soon. What do you think?


End file.
